Hakkai's Mistake
by taka003
Summary: Hakkai's overhears a conversation


"Mmmm. Come on Gojyo let me just once." Whined Goku.

"Shh, you'll wake Hakkai" The red head said quietly.

"Ok, but you're going to let me touch it right?"

"Sure go ahead, but be nice ok you tend to be too rough." He chuckled at the young man's enthusiasm.

Hakkai opened his eyes and let the sound of his friend' voices penetrate his brain. He could hear the soft splashing of his two fellow travelers in the small pond. The group had stopped for a bit of rest beside a cool pond surrounded by trees. He had been dozing in the soft grass with the white Dragon.

"Oh it's so soft and tasty."

"Tasty?" He said surprised.

"Yeah kinda' like strawberries." Goku said happily.

"Baka, that's the soap I just used to wash it with it doesn't actually taste like strawberries. Geez you sure are dumb." The red head chuckled.

Hakkai couldn't imagine what they were talking about. '_It is strange that the two are talking so softly to each other, they usually can't do anything without yelling. I wonder what Gojyo letting Goku taste? His skin? His hair? How else would Goku know the flavor of the soap I gave Gojyo?'_

"Well I like it. Will you let me put more of if it in my mouth?" The young man begged.

"What?!" Gojyo said loudly.

"Shh you don't want to wake Hakkai right." Goku hushed the man.

"Yeah, but I'm not letting you do that you little fool. Tell you what we'll play a game ok."

"Alright a game, a game." Goku said eagerly.

Hakkai winced but lay still. He could hear the playful seduction in Gojyo's voice. The flirt had used the same on him a time or two and he could well imagine the look of lust on the kappa's face. Oh yes, that self assured cockiness that makes his knees weak.

"Ok here's the rules; no noise, no whining and you can't use you're hands."

"How am I supposed to do it then?" Goku laughed softly.

"Ah, that's the fun part." He snickered

"Oh Gojyo that's no fair." The monkey sniveled.

"Tut tut no whining. Now try and see if you can fit it all in, with that big mouth of yours I bet you can."

"Fine, watch this you big jerk I'll do it right." Goku said determined to show Gojyo he could do it.

"Ahhh that's good kid, a little wider now." The older man whispered.

"Shut up I'm concentrating on not drowning. Geez you're demanding" Goku grumbled good naturedly.

Hakkai gulped and tried not to let his imagination run wild, but it was no use. The conversation invaded his mind. He pictured Gojyo's long, lean body half submerged in the water with his arms resting on the edge. The green eyed man had seen Gojyo naked enough that the image of his friend's body was easy to conjure. He felt a surge of familiar warmth flash through his body. The chi wielder had to admit that the man had a natural sex appeal albeit rough around the edges, but he couldn't imagine Goku being taken in by Gojyo's persuasion. Before Hakkai could let his imagination run away with him, he heard a splash and Gojyo's sputtering curse. "Shit you freaking monkey you damn near bit it in half."

Hakkai's eyes popped open. '_No way were they doing what I thought they were. Gojyo would be howling in pain. I guess I'll just go see.' _ He rose and stretched hoping if they were indecent the movement would give them both a chance to adjust themselves. He walked through the high grass to the pool's edge. The brunette watched as a head covered in soggy brown hair broke the surface by Gojyo's stretched out legs.

"Hey Hakkai" Goku greeted the man.

"Ah Goku are you having a nice swim?" He tried not to blush at the images swirling around in his mind.

"Yeah Gojyo is even being nice to me. He let me play a game with him. Do you want to come in and give it a try too?" He smiled widely.

Hakkai coughed and glanced at his red head friend. The man was smiling like a fat cat. "Ah….well, I don't know. What are you playing?"

"Bobbing for apples, see." Goku let the apple he as holding pop up to the surface and then he attacked it with his mouth.

"Goodness" The healer chuckled. "That's quite amazing." Still feeling a bit flush he couldn't meet Gojyo's eyes when the man spoke to him.

"Hakkai?" With a smirk in his voice he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

The kappa laughed. "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Possibly"

"You have a dirty mind my friend." He laughed at Hakkai reddening cheeks.


End file.
